Le cahier de Gon
by jaysher
Summary: Kirua et Gon passent de nouvelles vacances chez Mito, la tante du second. Durant un après-midi, Kirua se surprend d'être fatigué et décide de rester dans la chambre de son ami pour se reposer. Là, il songe à ce moment passer dans la salle de bains en compagnie de Gon et se rend compte des sentiments qu'il ressent pour ce dernier. Peu de temps après, le garçon découvre un cahier.


Le cahier de Gon.

Gon et Kirua s'offrent un nouveau séjour chez la tante du premier, Mito. Voulant se reposer de leurs missions d'Hunter, les garçons ont jeté leur dévolu sur ce petit coin tranquille qu'offre le village qui a vu grandir le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Bien sûr, la tante de Gon fut enchantée de les recevoir une seconde fois et s'est montrée particulièrement chaleureuse avec le rejeton Zoldik, ce qui étonna grandement ce dernier. Ne voulant poser de questions inutiles, le garçon préféra se réfugier dans le silence et évita d'analyser la situation comme il a l'habitude de le faire. Toutefois, pourquoi cette femme agissait-elle comme si Kirua faisait parti de la famille ?

Cette interrogation reste pour l'heure sans réponse et les jours se sont écoulés depuis que les deux combattants sont arrivés dans cette maison. L'après-midi vient tout juste de commencer et Kirua se retrouve seul dans la chambre de son ami Gon. Celui-ci est parti faire des courses avec sa tante et le garçon aux cheveux clairs a prétexté vouloir se reposer un peu, ce qui n'éveilla aucun soupçon chez les deux personnes. Allongé sur le lit de son précieux partenaire, l'ancien assassin ne peut s'empêcher de garder ses yeux rivés sur le plafond blanc qui se trouve au-dessus de lui. Là, il songe à un moment précis concernant son premier séjour chez la tante de Gon.

Il se souvient de chaque minute passée dans cette salle de bains, à se laver en compagnie de son camarade. Lorsque Kirua s'est glissé à l'intérieur de la baignoire afin de bénéficier des bienfaits de l'eau chaude, il en a profité pour risquer un œil sur l'intimité de Gon sans que celui-ci le sache. Si le jeune hunter a agit de cette façon, ce n'était pas uniquement pour comparer la taille de son sexe à celui de son camarade afin de se rassurer. Il s'est comporté de la sorte parce que Kirua a ressenti comme un tiraillement au niveau de son propre bas-ventre. Etre si proche de Gon dans cette pièce si petite et être entre homme avait quelque chose de particulièrement excitant.

A cette époque, ils avaient tous les deux treize ans et à cet âge, les premières questions liées à la recherche de soi sont nombreuses à fuser et à se bousculer dans les jeunes esprits. Tandis que leur corps continue de se développer pour adopter des caractéristiques d'hommes, les sentiments et les attirances naissent également pour participer à la création d'une identité sexuelle. Jusqu'à présent, Kirua pensait que les filles seraient son terrain de chasse mais depuis ce moment dans la salle de bains, cette certitude n'est plus qu'un souvenir lointain. Certains soirs, lorsque le garçon était de mission avec son ami et que ce dernier dormait tout près de lui, le garçon aux cheveux clairs n'hésitait pas à glisser sa main sous son sous-vêtement pour évacuer ce trop plein d'excitation. Là, de temps en temps, Kirua voulait profiter du repos de Gon pour lui voler quelques baisers mais s'il doit les obtenir, cela sera d'une autre façon et non celle-ci.

En songeant à cette séance de toilettes en la présence de Gon, l'assassin sent une bosse se former dans son sous-vêtement. Comme son sexe ne peut s'étirer pleinement, retenu par les deux couches de tissus au-dessus de lui, une douleur commence à se faire sentir. Pour faire taire cette souffrance qui le meurtrit, Kirua s'affaire à se changer les esprits mais cet épisode de la baignoire revient sans cesse, ce qui rend la tâche bien plus compliquée que prévue. En tournant sa tête posée sur l'oreiller de Gon, le garçon en érection remarque une tâche rose sur l'unique étagère de la table de chevet appartenant à son ami. Cette chose l'intrigue et le fait se lever.

Là, Kirua s'assoit sur le bord du matelas et tend les bras pour se saisir de cet objet qui attise toute sa curiosité. Au toucher, la matière est plutôt douce et le brusque intérêt du jeune homme se fait de plus en plus grand. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'adolescent tient un cahier sur ses cuisses et il a pu le poser correctement puisque sa bosse s'est évanouie suite à son investigation indiscrète. Même si Kirua est hébergé par la tante de son meilleur ami, il se fout complètement des règles de savoir vivre et de respect qui sont appliquées sous ce toit. Si jamais le jeune homme est surprit à lire ce livre alors qu'il n'a jamais reçu la moindre autorisation, le garçon sera suffisamment malin pour inventer une excuse qui sera facilement avalée.

La couverture du livre est rose et recouvert de plumes de la même teinte. Ce détail fait sourire Kirua qui se demande comment un garçon aussi adorable que Gon puisse aimer ce genre de choses. Passant au-dessus de cette bizarrerie, l'enfant ouvre le bouquin et se rend compte que celui-ci n'est autre qu'un simple cahier avec une multitude de lignes sur chacune de ses pages. Sur les feuillets se présentant sous ses yeux, Kirua y voit plusieurs phrases rédigées au stylo à noir et il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour reconnaître l'écriture. D'un air amusé, le garçon libère cette constatation.

« Je me demande s'il sera capable d'écrire correctement. »

Lentement, le descendant de l'illustre famille Zoldik tourne les pages lorsqu'un moment, ses yeux se risquent sur un paragraphe plutôt mince, par rapport à ceux des autres déjà parcouru. Bizarrement, une date est inscrite en-tête de cette confession et c'est à cet instant précis que Kirua réalise que le cahier qu'il tient dans ses mains est un journal intime. Cette fois, l'adolescent ne se retient plus devant la cocasserie de la situation. Rigolant à gorge déployée, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que son ami si courageux avait pour secret l'entretien d'un tel confident. Plusieurs secondes défilent et lorsque les rires cessent pour laisser la place au silence, Kirua retrouve son sérieux et lit le paragraphe.

« Tiens, la date correspond à celle de notre premier … »

L'adolescent n'en dit pas davantage car ce que ses yeux parcourent l'intéresse grandement. Gon y confesse ce moment qui a eu lieu dans la salle de bains et avoue avoir senti le regard de Kirua sur son intimité à de nombreuses reprises. Là, le jeune homme à la chevelure claire n'en mène pas large. Malgré la discrétion dont il sait faire preuve, Kirua ne l'a pas été assez lors de ces contemplations répétitives sur le sexe de son ami. Par contre, Gon ne dit pas que ces regards l'ont dérangé, bien au contraire.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent et Kirua ressent le besoin de relire plusieurs fois ce paragraphe pour être sûr de ne pas rêver ou être en proie à un mauvais sort. D'ailleurs, pour se convaincre de la sincérité des mots posés sur le cahier, le garçon n'hésite pas une seule seconde à lire le passage à voix haute.

« Le 7 mai XXXX.

Kirua et moi sommes arrivés chez tante Mito et partager ce moment de répit en sa compagnie me fait vraiment plaisir. Ce garçon est vraiment un ami à mes yeux et je ne souhaite pas le perdre tellement je suis heureux de l'avoir rencontré. D'ailleurs, tante Mito semble l'apprécier elle aussi et j'en suis soulagé car jusqu'à maintenant, très peu de mes amis ont réussi à franchir le seuil de sa demeure. Hier soir, lorsque l'heure du repos se faisait proche, nous sommes partis dans la salle de bains Kirua et moi. Cela me gênait un peu de me mettre nu devant lui mais de toute façon, il sait très bien comment je suis constitué puisque nous sommes tous les deux des garçons. Néanmoins, pendant que j'étais en train de me lever, j'ai senti qu'il m'observait à de nombreuses reprises. Je ne voulais pas le mettre mal à l'aise alors j'ai continué à agir naturellement. Toutefois, s'il m'avait proposé quelque chose de cet ordre, je sais que je n'aurais pas refusé. »

Le cœur de Kirua bat à tout rompre. S'il avait su à ce moment que Gon était partant pour une première expérience, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde. Bien sûr, le garçon à la chevelure blanche aurait agit avec beaucoup de douceur malgré son enfance difficile mais avec Gon, le criminel sait déjà qu'il ferait preuve d'une certaine tendresse. D'ailleurs, c'est la seule personne qui inspire autant de douceur et de paix dans le cœur du jeune tueur. En fait, il ressent cette tranquillité au plus profond de lui depuis ce jour où ils ont fait connaissance.

Depuis, Kirua s'est juré de garder un œil sur son ami dans le seul but de le protéger lorsque l'occasion s'y prêtera, quitte à y laisser sa propre vie. Fermant le cahier doucement, le solitaire ne sait plus quoi faire ni penser. Doit-il envisager une éventuelle relation sexuelle avec ce garçon qui l'accompagne partout ou au contraire, ne rien faire pour préserver cette amitié si chère à ses yeux ? C'est un dilemme auquel il ne s'y attendait pas lorsqu'un bruit en provenance de l'entrée de la résidence se fait entendre. Très vite, Kirua replace correctement le cahier et s'allonge sur le lit tout en fermant les yeux.

Adoptant très rapidement le rythme de respiration d'un individu vraiment endormi, le garçon attend que Gon entre dans la pièce. Ayant déjà une petite idée bien en place à l'intérieur de son esprit, Kirua attend patiemment en espérant que sa bonne étoile l'aidera à mettre son utopie à réalisation. Tout à coup, des pas entrant dans la chambre se font entendre. Kirua reconnaitrait ces derniers entre mille : ce sont bien ceux du garçon qui lui plait tellement. Celui-ci se déplace dans cette pièce qui lui est réservée et pose un sac plastique contenant une boîte sur sa commode.

Ensuite, il s'approche du lit pour regarder son compagnon de voyage et constate que celui-ci dort à poings fermés. Bien sûr, Gon ignore la feinte mise en place par son ami mais rien ne l'empêche de Libérer un soupir d'amoureux transit, exprimant au passage ce qu'il pense réellement.

« Si tu savais à quel point tu es mignon quand tu dors. »

Entendant cette phrase, Kirua décide de lui répondre en feignant se réveiller. Lentement, il tourne son visage vers celui du garçon aux cheveux noirs et ouvre doucement ses yeux, comme le ferait un homme tout juste sortie d'une sieste réparatrice.

« Toi aussi tu es très mignon tu sais. »

Rapidement, les joues de Gon deviennent rouges mais il n'a pas le temps de s'habituer à cette gêne que Kirua se lève du lit pour se mettre debout face à son ami. Là, il attrape les mains du neveu de Mito dans les siennes et commence à lui caresser les doigts très tendrement. Au lieu de réagir par un refus ou une incompréhension suite à ce comportement affectif si soudain, Gon ne préfère pas bouger de peur de briser cet instant tant désiré. En réalité, ce n'est pas qu'une éventuelle question de sexe entre ces deux garçons mais une question de sentiments même si pour l'heure, cette révélation n'est pas encore au programme. D'ailleurs, Kirua a une proposition à lui faire qui lui brûle les lèvres.

« Tu serais d'accord pour qu'on prenne notre bain ensemble ce soir ?

- Oui, pas de souci. » Répond calmement Gon.

Ce dernier n'est nullement déçu de cette idée que vient de lui suggérer son camarade, bien au contraire. Un joli sourire commence à se dessiner sur ses lèvres car avec un peu de chance, Kirua voudrait revivre cet agréable instant. Ayant cette douce pensée en tête, le jeune hôte réalise qu'un détail lui tracasse l'esprit. Pourquoi son ami aux cheveux blancs lui tient les mains en ce moment mais surtout, pourquoi lui caresse-t-il les doigts de cette façon ? Il doit en avoir le cœur net et se montrer courageux, trait de caractère qui définit bien ce cher Gon.

« Dis-moi Kirua.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu me tiens les mains de cette façon ? Tante Mito entrerait dans cette pièce, elle serait en mesure de se poser des questions.

- De quel genre ?

- Elle pourrait croire qu'on est en couple.

- Cela ne me dérangerait pas car je t'aime beaucoup. »

Gon n'en revient pas. Celui qui lui fait face vient tout juste de lui avouer ses sentiments bien qu'il s'en doutait depuis un moment. Combien de fois avait-il fait exprès de dormir tout contre lui lorsqu'ils étaient sur le terrain, dans l'espoir de l'entendre se masturber ? Combien de fois également avait-il senti le souffle chaud de son ami contre ses lèvres, attendant fébrilement que celui-ci fasse le premier pas, même pendant son sommeil ?

« Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup Kirua, même un peu trop.

- Je suis heureux de l'entendre car j'avais peur que mes sentiments amoureux n'étaient pas réciproques.

- Et pourtant, c'est le cas.

- Ouais. »

Regardant son soupirant droit dans les yeux, Kirua lui fait une nouvelle proposition qui n'a rien à voir avec la première.

« Tu veux bien devenir mon petit ami ?

- Et comment. »

Et voulant récompenser son audace, l'héritier Zoldik approche son visage de celui de son compagnon et dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les yeux fermés pour chacun, les garçons semblent apprécier ce premier contact de tendre complicité tandis qu'une fraction de secondes plus tard, Kirua éloigne sa tête de celle de Gon afin de le regarder une nouvelle fois droit dans les yeux.

« J'ignore ce qui va se passer dans la baignoire ce soir mais si cela doit déraper, nous allons devoir nous montrer discret, dit le garçon aux cheveux clairs.

- C'est sûr mais on peut très bien se montrer patient dans le bain et se faire plaisir une fois couché dans mon lit.

- Pourquoi pas mais même après avoir entendu cette proposition, je doute de mes capacités à me contrôler. Cela fait un bon moment que je te désire sans oser te l'avouer et maintenant que nous formons un couple, tu comprends que je veuille rattraper le retard.

- Tout à fait. »

Kirua s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'il ressentait cette attirance depuis leur premier séjour mais s'il le fait, inutile de dire que des doutes chez Gon seraient éveillés, surtout concernant une éventuelle lecture d'un certain journal intime. Néanmoins, il ne peut s'empêcher de se frotter la partie supérieure de son index droit sous son nez comme si les mots que ce garçon allait prononcer pourraient créer une situation gênante.

« En fait, tu dois me prendre pour un pervers n'est-ce pas ?

- Non et rassure-toi, les idées que j'ai actuellement en tête te concernant sont loin d'être tout aussi pures.

- Vraiment ? »

En guise de réponse, Gon se contente d'hocher positivement de la tête, tout en imaginant cette fameuse toilette accompagnée. A cet instant, le jeune adolescent à la chevelure sombre juge utile d'avouer certaines choses à ce garçon qui se tient à quelques centimètres de lui.

« J'ai senti tes nombreux regards sur mon sexe lors de notre premier séjour, si tu vois de quoi je veux parler ? Lui confesse le neveu de la propriétaire de la maison.

- Tu veux parler de ce moment passé dans la salle de bains lors de notre premier séjour ?

- Oui.»

Ignorant quoi dire, Kirua baisse son visage afin de dissimuler cette culpabilité qui le ronge subitement tout en posant son doigt le long de son corps. Même s'il s'en est amusé quelques minutes auparavant, le jeune homme redoute de passer pour un détraqué sexuel aux yeux de ce garçon qu'il aime secrètement depuis plusieurs mois. D'ailleurs, celui-ci devine sans difficulté ce mal-être qui semble habité son petit ami et décide de le rassure.

« Ce n'est pas grave Kirua car j'ai beaucoup aimé mine de rien.

- Vraiment ? »

Demande le garçon aux cheveux clairs, tout en relevant son joli minois. Voyant que sa tentative s'avère fructueuse pour le moment, Gon continue dans sa lancée en souriant gentiment. Cependant, pour l'aider à se sentir mieux et à éviter de se faire le moindre reproche supplémentaire, l'Hunter du renforcement juge nécessaire d'en dire davantage sur ses propres envies concernant ce moment passé.

« En fait, tu m'aurais proposé d'avoir une première expérience sexuelle avec toi, je sais que je n'aurais pas dit non.

- Mince, si j'avais su. »

Dit Kirua en rentrant ses mains dans les poches de son short bleu. Visiblement, il a loupé une belle occasion de se rapprocher davantage de son ami et cet aveu le faire enragé au plus profond de lui-même. Bien sûr, pour ne pas mettre Gon mal à l'aise suite à cette provocation d'émotions négatives, l'assassin parvient à rester maître de lui-même en ne faisant rien paraître sur son visage. Pas très loin de lui, l'adolescent aux vêtements verts poursuit.

« Au fait, si tu penses que ta patience ne sera pas assez forte jusqu'à ce soir, je suis d'accord pour t'offrir un avant-goût de ce qui t'attend.

- Comment ça ? Demande Kirua fortement intéressé.

- Attends-moi ici, je reviens. »

Bien décidé à mettre ce nouveau plan à réalisation, Gon quitte la chambre pour se rendre auprès de sa tante dans le but de lui demander une certaine autorisation. Pendant ce temps, Kirua l'attend seul dans sa chambre, se posant de nombreuses questions. Tandis qu'il commence à faire les cents pas dans la pièce afin de tuer le temps, le garçon ne peut s'empêcher de songer à ce qui pourrait se passer dans la salle de bains, dans quelques heures. Bien sûr, en imaginant tout ça, son sexe manifeste une seconde fois de l'attention et forcément, une bosse commence à déformer son short.

« Mince. »

Il tourne le dos à l'entrée de la pièce en cas si Gon devait revenir. En levant la tête vers le mur qui lui fait face, Kirua songe à d'autres évènements et voilà que cette protubérance naissante qui abîmait son vêtement disparait peu à peu. Soudain, le petit pêcheur qu'est Gon est de retour dans la pièce, tenant un sac à dos dans ses mains.

« Tu viens ? » Demande-t-il à son ami qui se retourne.

Le voyant ainsi, l'hunter du changement s'interroge.

« Où allons-nous ?

- Il y a une rivière pas très loin du village et je connais un coin tranquille où l'on pourrait se baigner tout nu sans être dérangé. Cela te tente ?

- Et comment ? »

Tout en imaginant son petit ami se tenir en tenue d'Adam face à lui, Kirua sent une matière liquide s'échapper de son nez. Inquiet, Gon ne peut s'interdire de lui faire remarquer.

« Kirua, ton nez saigne.

- Désolé. »

Le garçon fait disparaître le liquide rouge à l'aide de ses doigts et sort de la chambre en suivant son petit ami. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amoureux se retrouvent au bord de cette fameuse rivière et bien sûr, leurs vêtements ne sont pas restés longtemps sur leur corps.


End file.
